It is generally known that the Mini-USB cable connector is widely used in connection and communication between various electronic equipment as a common USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable connector. Generally, the Mini-USB cable connector achieves transmission of power and signal by the way of soldering conductive terminals of the connector to conductive wires of the cable.
For example, Taiwanese patent TWM354916 discloses an electrical connector. Referring to FIG. 1, the electrical connector comprises an insulating body 5, a plurality of terminals 4 provided to the insulating body 5 and a metal shell surrounding the insulating body 5, the metal shell comprises an upper shell 2 and a lower shell 3 which are latched to each other. The terminals 4 comprises tail portions 43 spaced apart from each other in a height direction, the tail portion 43 is provided with a recessed groove 431, the cable and the terminals 4 are soldered at the recessed grooves 431. Although this technical solution prevents short circuit between the conductive wires of the cable to a certain extent by spacing the tail portions of the terminals apart from each other in the height direction, a disordered dense arrangement between naked ends of the conductive wires may quite possibly cause short circuit and produce signal interference; meanwhile height change of the tail portions of the terminals increases the manufacturing process of the electrical connector, makes the arrangement of the terminals more complicated, makes the manufacturing more difficult and increases the manufacturing cost. Moreover, in the electrical connector as such as one of this technical solution, when the terminals and the cable are soldered, in order to provide insulation protection, it is usually necessary to insert the naked end of each conductive wire into a heat-shrinkable tube, which takes a considerable amount of time, thus affecting assembling efficiency of the connector.